The Tamed Crow
by Blood-Stained Marionette
Summary: Sora, Kairi and their friends are normal friends but when Kairi's lover gets possessed trouble brews. One event after another test the bonds of friendship and love. Yuri and Yaoi couplings and Original Characters inside so you know. R&R.
1. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

* * *

Nothing, the state of nonexistence. We all wander what it is like but all fear it the most. The mute cadaver is what his foster family called him, the lack of pigment in his skin made him look like a walking statue or vampire. Xemnas Rogrez was major of the small town of Duskville and the mute 'son' of his, Kanshisha(his name was given to him from his foster father) helped protect it. The mute was a very handsome boy, many females and even a few males being awed by his fairy tale prince attractiveness. But behind closed doors, he kept a dark secret that Xemnas exploited and humiliated the young boy to no end. Xemnas and Kanshisha had no hearts and the younger one loathed being reminded that he didn't have one. People like that whom wore artificial feelings and no heart are called 'Nobodies'. No one knows they exist and anyone who was found out to be one would be disposed of.

There is another thing that Kanshisha's mind keeps torturing him with besides his unknown past and the confusion of having no heart. Xemnas abuses Kanshisha emotionally and mentally to the point of apathy. But there is no expression behind Kanshisha's eyes to relay any clue. Military styled hat also covered a good portion of his face as well.

Anyways, in Duskville, a warm high school proceeded on the outskirts and it is named after the town. Kanshisha works there(though he is only '17') as a bodyguard and watchman. Several kids have fomed a fandom after seeing him but they haven't reached out to him, not just yet. Summer was over and school would start a ripple of change for its' students and the whole town...

* * *

I don't own any copyrighted material.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1:: Cheryll Finds A

**

* * *

**

**Chapter I:**

**Cheryll finds a...**

* * *

"Hey! Wake up Cheryll!" Kairi shouted into her ear, the sleeping blonde startled awake.

"Unnh...is Sir-yapps-alot done yet?" Cheryll Connors groaned looking over to the red-head with her dark blue eyes.

"Umm...I wasn't really paying attention myself..." Kairi smiled as Cheryll grinned and then stretched.

"Hey, why don't we go on a date tonight?" Cheryll asked the other girl, Cheryll's freckles moving out of the way for her grin.

"My parents don't approve of us Cheryll..." Kairi downcastedly replied, "We'd have to do it in secret."

Cheryll and Kairi have been dating for almost a year and several people have voiced their disapproval or approval of their relationship. Cheryll is bi and Kairi is questioning but they both do really love each other. Kairi was secretive about it while Cheryll boasted and gloated about how she loved her to anyone and everyone.

"Sure, we can do it on the down-low." Cheryll grinned as she held Kairi's hand.

"Cheryll, I think orientation is over now." Kairi grinned, both girls standing up and walking out hand-in-hand.

The white button up blouses and red plaid mini-skirts were the the Duskville High's dress code for girls and Cheryll liked how it look on her girlfriend. Looking around, Kairi spotted a brunette boy with the clothes that the dress code required for boys(a button up shirt, tie and blue pants) and smirked.

"Sora!" Kairi called out to him, Sora turning around and smiling broadly.

"Cheryll, Kairi!" Sora called to them like a playful puppy.

"YO." Cheryll greeted the brunette as he approached them.

"Cheryll, why are all the pretty girls into other girls?" Sora asked, a hint of teasing schemes in his voice.

Kairi and Cheryll laughed in light-heartedness. Cheryll and Kairi were both indeed very beautiful and many thought of them as princesses. Cheryll would knock those who said she was a princess teeth in, her family was doing well but not quite royality status.

"Shouldn't matter to you Sora, you're gay!" Cheryll smirked at Sora, who then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Other boys say that, not me, you know." Sora replied back as the three began to walk to class.

"Really?" Kairi laughed, the trio turning a corner.

"Yep," Sora nodded, "Did you two see that new bodyguard/watchmen guy?"

"No." Both girls replied as the three entered into class and sat together.

"I did. I think he might be a zombie or something!" Sora replied as they both looked at him.

"A zombie, huh?" Cheryll mused, "Well, good thing that you don't have a brain!"

"Hey! That was cold!" Sora protested as the biology teacher came in.

"Okay clas, we are going to..." The teacher droned when Cheryll let out a groan, "Oh, shut it Cheryll."

For about ten minutes into class, a knock on the closed door interrupted someone's introduction to themselves. The door opened to reveal a tall, princely man in all black dragging in a boy with milk chocolate skin in. Cheryll screamed 'Ghost!' as the man in black let the boy stand on his own.

"Cheryll, apologize!" The teacher demanded as the man in black shook his head no.

Cheryll examined him and then gasped. The man wore a strict hat that was black(as is everything else on his clothes), a sailor school uniform, a cloak that swayed with any movement he made and covered him up to half way to his feet(the inside of it was a deep purple and the boy wore his cloak covering his front side except his right arm/shoulder), black school boy fromal shoes and his skin was as white as paper. He also had short silky hair, and nearly clean cut side burns and chilling brave aqua eyes.

'My god, he must've came straight out of a fairy tale!' Cheryll mused.

"Koharu, what were you doing?" the teacher inquired as the boy dusted himself off.

"I was late and I decided to go to my locker." Koharu explained as the man in black picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the chalkboard.

'Koharu was loitering around in the halls.' The man wrote, his hand writing neat and crisp.

"Well, find a seat Koharu," the teacher said as he went over to Sora and the others, "Thank you Kanshisha for returning him."

Kanshisha waved his hand back and forth and then left, leaving the class in wonder on the minor details of himself.

* * *

I don't own any copyrighted materials, characters, etc. I own my original characters though! :D

* * *


	3. Chapter 2:: Bented Pencil

**

* * *

**

Chapter II: Bented Pencil

* * *

"That guy, Kanshisha, he is cute," Koharu mused aloud with the others during lunch," but he friggin' caught me!"

"You weren't supposed to be in the halls though." Kairi replied as a group of boys came up to her.

"Lezbo!" one shouted as Cheryll shoot up.

"Suck a dick you sone of a ..." Cheryll barked as the boys turned their attention to Cheryll.

"Oh, what? Defending your girlfriend~?" the boys snickered as Cheryll closed in on them.

"You're just jealous that I can get a girlfriend and you can't!" Cheryll snarled as she threw a punch in the leader's face, the impact of the bunch knocking him back.

A restless free-for-all then began, Cheryll mainly had the upperhand throught her dirty/cheating fighting style. Out numbered or not, Sora jumped in and the two friends kicked major butt. But before the frenzy and the crowd around it got out of control and started a riot, a figure in black interrupted the fight.

"Hey you mute asshole, get out of the way!" Cheryll shouted to Kanshisha and he held his position between the duelling forces.

"Yeah! Get outta our way!" Sora hollered, Kanshisha not moving.

He held both sides back and with unknown strength, he kep them at bay. Cheryll was fighting against him but she strangely got no more room than the other side has. An evil smirk rippled on the girl's face and she gave Sora a nod. Taking a bold step on Kanshisha's foot, she stepped forward and round house kicked him squarely in the grion. Sora rushed past the pained Kanshisha and resumed the brutal attack on the bullies.

"Serves you right!" Cheryll smirked as she began to get back involved in the fight.

Cheryll stopped when she felt herself being pulled back by the collar. She shouted and swung her fists back savagely only to catch a bunch of black feathers. She then turned her head to see a black as night raven holding her back with its claws on her collar.

"I have to admit it," The raven spoke ariculately, "You are quite powerful but way too reckless to be considered a really bigh threat!"

"Who asked you Polly?!" She retorted back as she saw Kanshisha subdue Sora and the group of boys.

"I'm Kanshisha's voice." The raven replied as Cheryll stared at Kanshisha with flames in her eyes, "And he sure isn't going to go down that easily!"

"Feh...Whatever..." Cheryll scoffed but noticed Kanshisha smirking at her (which her blush in anger).

"Cheryll!! Are you okay?" Kairi came over and looked at her bruises and scrapes.

"I'm fine Kairi..." Cheryll replied reassuringly as the raven let her go and Cheryll hugged Kairi.

"You know you don't have to get into so many fights for me..." Kairi muttered but Cheryll giggled and kissed her softly.

"I love you baby and no one makes fun of you and doesn't go through me first!" Cheryll replied as Kairi smiled.

"Then maybe that's why I'm so happy..." Kairi blushed and Cheryll smile sincerely.

"Not to ruin the moment but you need to go to the office Ms Cheryll Connors." The raven laid open and the two lovers left their sides and Cheryll left with Kanshisha, his bird whom talks for him, Sora and the the group of trouble making boys.

"Wow...that was..." Koharu couldn't even mutter, his mind racing still.

"Cheryll better not get suspended again..." Kairi mused as the two friends sat and chit-chatted the rest of the lunch period.

--____-_-__----_____-____-___

"So...you have a name Polly?" Cheryll asked the bird as she and Sora awaited their turn to be punished after the group of boys.

"Mamo is my name." The bird replied as Kanshisha seemed to drift into space.

"How can you talk for Kanshisha?" Sora asked, curious on how the bird had ever knew what to say.

"Well, I can read his mind and what he thinks, I say," Mamo extrapulated,"But only what he wants to be said anyways..."

"Whats he thinking now?" Cheryll and Sora asked in unison.

"He is thinking...how noble Cheryll is for defending her beloved and how pointless and reckless you are Sora."

"What?!? You're lying right through your...beak...teeth...WHATEVER!" Sora bursted, a pout of anger across his face.

"You catch on quick." Mamo replied with a tone of impressedness.

"Well, Sora isn't always on the up-and-up alot..." Cheryll smirked teasingly.

"What is that supposed to mean Cheryll?!" Sora turned his mad pout to her as she guffawed.

"I see what you mean..." The raven answered back with a gleam in his eye.

"What in god's name are you two talking about?!" Sora fumed.

"Sora, are you reverting back to R-tard mode v11.3?" Cheryll proded with her teasing smile.

"No! Cheryll, you're horrible..." Sora downcastedly gazed at her.

"Well, she made her point." Mamo stated, making Sora only feel more defeated.

The bird ruffled his wings and turned his head towards Kanshisha. It then turned its attention back to the two friends and began to talk.

"He is growing attached to you two. Kanshisha usually doesn't feel like that around people. Feel lucky." Mamo announced as Cheryll and Sora looked at each other and smiled at one another with a sense of accomplishment.

"So...we're like...his friends now?" Cheryll asked.

"Yep. He would be very fond to have your friendships." Mamo feed back as Kanshisha smiled and nodded.

"Sure! Best Friends FOREVER!" Sora and Cheryll cheered excitedly as they wrapped their arms around Kanshisha and Mamo.

"Ha!" Mamo laughed as the four official became close friends in almost an instant.

* * *

I dun own any copyrighted materials...blah blah blah...

* * *


	4. Chapter 3:: New Experiences

**

* * *

**

**Chapter III: New Expierences**

* * *

Koharu and Kairi walked out the cafertia whilst talking about what kind of trouble thier best friends got into. Going to thier lockers, they prepared for the next classs and went their seperate ways. Kairi and Sora had the same class, and so did Koharu and Cheryll. Seeing their friends return to class (with a few band-aids here and there) the two were both happy to see them.

"So what happened girl?!" Koharu proclaimed curiously while Cheryll remained smug.

"We are in the clear; no punishments aaannnddd~," Cheryll bragged, "Sora, Kanshisha and I, oh and his bird, are BFFLS!!"

"No way!" Koharu stammered.

"Yeah freaking way!" Cheryll replied back.

"WHO JUST SAID THE FR- WORD?!" The teacher commanded as Cheryll leaned in her seat.

"I saw nothing drop!" She replied cockedly.

"Enough shignanigans!" The teacher hollered as she turned back to the board.

"Who was doing that? I would have no clue who would ever do that to you!" Cheryll called out as the class snickered.

The teacher gave her a dirty look and then returned to the board as the class snickered alittle.

______+++++________

"Yeah! Kanshisha is really nice!" Sora replied as he and Kairi sat on the gynasium seats.

"Oh, well, good thing you and Cheryll didn't get suspended on the first day of school! That would be very bad." Kairi replied with a soft smile.

"Well, I'd doubt that they would do THAT to us!" Sora beamed in pure smugism.

"Sure, you two are totally unpunishable." Kairi laughed to herself as a man with spiky red hair came into the gymnasium.

"I'm godly! No one can punish me! Haha!" Sora proclaimed as he showed his 'guns' out as the teacher stared at him increduble.

"And I'm Elvis, King of Spinach and Plastic..." Axel, their gym teacher muttered, "Settle down or give me 20 push ups; Got it memorized?"

"Yessir..." Sora replied sheepishly but then added cautiously, "Mr. Elvis."

[__OO__OO__]

"Mr. Jack Skellington...you do understand completely exactly what you're implying?" A dark skinned man replied to the skeletal man named Jack.

"I know exactly what I'm implying! I want something different, something new!" Jack replied back to the man in a red robe.

"You can't do Mr. Claus' job, no matter how you may feel about it. We must stick to our specialities Jack." The man in red replied coldly.

"I don't want to replace him DiZ, " Jack strongly argued, his heart and soul set on his goal, "He needs a break and I could experience...this Christmas...that everyone speaks of so fondly!"

"You may as well jepordize our mission Jack! If the heartless or those blasted Nobodies sense a weakness in our front, they'll tear us apart and the world will lose all that is good! Do you want that Jack?!" DiZ reprimanded him, his face showing a grim frown.

"I understand...I'll keep to my own place..." Jack said, alittle disheartened though not completely defeated on the subject.

"Wait! We have to keep those Nobodies at bay...Could you find Xemnas' bodygaurd and convert towards the light?" DiZ asked Jack before he could go.

"I could...but why? Don't we dislike Nobodies?" Jack asked, not sure to make of his order.

"He yearns for freedom from his own set fate too Jack...if he were to turn on Xemnas, we could use him as a very useful ally and I've heard an interesting rumor about that boy..." DiZ explained, a vengeful smile on his face.

"You mean that rumor about well, his own being?" Jack asked, a few bells ringing when his superior spoke to him about a rumor.

"Yes...and if he helps us, we can rest assured that the likes of Oogie-Boogie and Malecifent and her little goonies won't have a prayer at returning..." DiZ grinned maliciously.

"So...even though he is apart of the Nobodies, we can convert him to side with us?" Jack asked, trying to get all his facts straight.

"Exactly and with your unparalleled abilities in the psychic realm, his inabilities should pose no problem to you Jack." DiZ said, having confidence in him.

"Fine, I'll find him and bring him to our side...but may I run Christmas after the mission has been accomplished?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Only if the boy is on our side and our side only." DiZ sighed, not sure why Jack wanted to run Christmas so badly.

"Then, I'm off!" Jack replied as he started for the door.

"Wait, Jack! I must tell you the truth of the rumor and that boy..." DiZ called and Jack looked back at him, intrigued.

Later on that day, Sora, Koharu, Cheryll and Kairi all went out after school. The event was a double date with Sora going with Koharu and Cheryll going with Kairi. The friends walked about in their day clothes and cheer was in the air. Koharu held Sora's hand as the two engaged into verval communication. However, the girls wrapped their arms around each other and sang Katy Perry's 'I Kissed A Girl'.

"Wait you two! I have a question!" Koharu called to them as they looked back at him.

"What? Getting turned on you sick bastard?" Cheryll laughed as Koharu pretended to throw up.

"No!! I'm trying to ask you two if you noticed that there is alot of crows around here." Koharu bluntly stated as Cheryll and Kairi looked around.

"Yeah...there are alot of them around isn't there?" Kairi replied as Cheryll nudged her.

"Hey, isn't that our new friend Sora?" Cheryll pointed to a bench with two boys on it.

"Yeah but who is the kid next to him?" Sora asked as the four looked to the bench.

Kanshisha was resting against another boy's shoulder(you could tell it was him since he didn't take his hat or cloak off yet) and the other boy was smoking a cigeratte. The boy had longish wavy hair, striking amber eyes and was attractive in the 'I'm tough bad-ass cool way'. He was wearing a school uniform at the moment that was like Duskville High's but it had a strange symbol on its chest(right over the heart).

"Doesn't this scene look so adorable Sora?" Kairi said, getting out her camera and snapped the shot of the two boys.

"Looks like meaningless sex to me..." Sora said coolly.

"What?" Koharu looked at him questionally.

"If your partner in bed smokes a cig after your done with sex, it is officially meaningless." Sora explained.

"No wonder Kanshisha is resting...he must of been the catcher." Cheryll replied.

"Or the pitcher...he seems to have more masculinity that he'd be the one on top..." Kairi contributed.

"Who knows?" Sora added.

"Hey you guys, that guy is giving us the stink eye..." Koharu stated uneasily.

The boy was and to Cheryll (and Sora alittle), it was almost an invitation to openly fight. Instead of getting up and fighting them, the boy nudged Kanshisha and whispered something in his ear. Stirring ever so subtly, Kanshisha looked up at the boy and he in return said something along the lines of "Come with me to my house" or "Lets go to my house" or something along those lines. The group watched them walk off and the crows disappearing right after the other two left.

"That was weird." Koharu had stated what was all in their minds.

"Why didn't we move at all?" Cheryll ask the group as they resumed walking.

"I don't know..." Kairi replied as the autumn leaves began to fall gently.

^____________________________^

"Nikolass...what is your friend doing sleeping on your bed again?" an asian woman asked the wavy haired boy that was friends with Kanshisha.

"Well...his dad isn't home and he had a long day so..." Nikolass began to explain when his adaptive mother cut in.

"He's your boyfriend, isn't he? Why would you hid something like that on me? I don't care if you date him or not just don't beat around the bush about it, okay honey?" The mother replied as Nikolass looked at her funny but then smiled.

"Your right, I'm sorry..." Nikolass looked down and smiled wistfully(he has feelings for him but he didn't normally swing that way),"I'm not ready to...you know..."

"Oh honey! Its alright! I won't tell anyone, I promise!" His mother replied as she gave him a bear hug.

He aslo didn't say that he had a feeling that his crushee was being abused at home. This was his escape, being with him and sleeping over and all. Going back to his room, he watched Kanshisha and felt no misery since the two boys had nothing but hallow existences to relay what their 'emotions' experienced.

* * *

Continue reading to find out what happens next time! :D

I don't own copyrighted material btw.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4:: The Crow Part I

**Chapter IV: The Crow, Part I**

"Kairi, where is your locker?" Cheryll bothered her girlfriend cutely, nudging her arm as they walked in the halls of Duskville High.

"Right here." Kairi smiled as she stopped infront of it and began to unlock it.

"May I put my stuff in your locker pretty please?" Cheryll inquired, a goofy smile placed on her face as Kairi opened the locker and giggled at her girlfriend's antics.

"What is up with you with the 'please' and 'may'? Thats not you at all!" Kairi joked as she drew a breathe, "Of course you can! I'm not stopping you."

"Sa-weet!" Cheryll cheered as seh took a moment to fix her hair.

"Cheryll!" A voice greeted her as the girl turned around to see Kanshisha and Mamo.

"'Sup K 'n M." Cheryll greeted back, stepping besides Kairi and facing them, "Kairi, this is Kanshisha and Mamo, Kanshisha and Mamo, Kairi."

"How do you do?" Kairi smiled as Mamo stretched his wings and then ruffled his feathers.

"We are doing just peachy, thank you!" Mamo greeted for himself and his master, "How are you?"

"Good. I'm Cheryll's girlfriend, by the way." Kairi said just as Cheryll held her hand and smirked confidently.

"You're a lesbian Cheryll?" Mamo asked, his interest drawn to her orientation now.

"Bisexual but the only one for me is Kairi. But, I guess that'd make me a lesbian but I don't care what label you slap me; I love Kairi with all of my cold heart it can muster!" Cheryll smugly stated, kids around them looking at them funny.

"Though I'm going to be beaten for this but Kanshisha here likes-" Mamo went on to explain but Kanshisha forced his beak shut.

"Likes what?" Kairi asked, not sure of what Mamo was going to say.

"Ponies, right?" Cheryll smiled.

"Ice cream?"

The bell ran profoundly and the three said thier good-byes and went on their own ways. In Cheryll's homeroom, they got two new students. One was Shina, a girl with a calm look on her face and Roxas, a kid that looked so much like Sora that it wasn't even remotely funny in the least bit.

"Yo Rock's Ass, is Sora your long long lost twin brother or something?" Cheryll shouted to him, his face filling with shock but then returned to normal.

"Don't think so." He replied curtly as Shina hugged his arm.

"Rock's Ass...that's a new one!" Shina smiled as Cheryll flipped open a notebook.

"So...where are you from?" Cheryll asked the two as they sat near her.

"We transferred here from the Private School." Shina replied, Cheryll nodding her head for no real good reason she could think of.

"Hey...would you know who this guy is?" Cheryll asked, picking up a print out of the photo Kairi took the other day.

"Um...that would be Nikolass. He's a loner and that he smokes outside the school." Roxas answered as the couple turned thier attention and inspected the minor details carefully.

"Yeah and that's his friend against his shoulder." Shina added.

"I know him, he's a watchman in this school!" Cheryll relayed.

"What's his name?" Roxas asked as Cheryll put away the photo.

"Kanshisha." Cheryll answered the blonde with spikey hair.

"Yeah, Nikolass and him are practically unseperatably after school!" Shina told her, Cheryll kind of figuring this after that incident but that was only one time.

"Really? Who are their parents?" Cheryll inquired of them.

"Um...they are both living with foster parents. Kanshisha's parent however is Xemnas Rogrez and I don't know who is Nikolass' foster parent or parents are..." Roxas explained, running his hand through his hair.

"Woah! Say what?! You don't mean the big stinky cheese man?" Cheryll flabbergastedly asked, not knowing that he was a foster son to the major.

"Yep!" Shina replied back brightly.

"No way! The major of this small town?" Cheryll once again asked, making sure she heard them right.

"Yeah way." Roxas nodded seriously.

"Intrigueing..." Cheryll mused as the bell rang for them to leave homeroom.

Cheryll walked to biology class with thoughts racing through her head. Xemnas was a weird and queer(meaning ODD) man, something in the air around him giving a vemonous leer. She would have to talk to Kanshisha all about it. Entering into her destined calssroom, she found her seat in the back and waited for her friends. Kairi and Sora came in after awhile but Koharu didn't show up at all.

"Where is Koharu?" The teacher asked the class.

"Loitering in the hall." Cheryll, Sora, and Kairi said in perfect unison.

"Oh that kid..." The teacher hissed as the door opened and Kanshisha and Mamo came in with Koharu in hand.

"One more time and you'll be punished." Mamo threatened and then Kanshisha walked out of the classroom.

"Where were you this time? I won't take any excuses." The teacher leered at him viciously.

"I was at my locker and then a teacher came and talked to me, then-" Koharu spoke nonchalantly when the teacher interupted him.

"A likely story..." The teacher glowered at him, "Go back to your seat."

"He caught me again!!" Koharu fumed as he sat with his friends and they sighed.

"Next time, don't be liotering in the hall." Kairi suggested to him as he crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't think that is possible." Cheryll smiled as Sora chuckled.

"Yeah, its in his DNA!" Sora added to what Cheryll had said.

"Exactly, my momma and daddy gave me the liotering gene!" Koharu proclaimed in defense of himself.

"Now everyone pay attention now!" The teacher grumbled as the students did other wise.

Cheryll had a rather boring day except when it came down to her English class. Kanshisha was 'talking' to the teacher about the drop-out of a student when there was an unexpected lock down. Students groaned and the emo-looking teacher, Zexion, had stood up, calming the class down as best as he could. Roxas and Shina were with Cheryll whil Kanshisha was denied to go out into the hall. Cheryll called him over while Roxas and Shina looked at him. Pulling a desk/chair over and sitting next to Cheryll, Kanshisha smiled and waved while Mamo perched on his shoulder.

"Kanshisha, Mr Rock's Ass and Ms. Shina say they know ya." Cheryll said rather softly, "Is it true?"

"They were at my foster father's house alot." Mamo explained for his master.

"Yeah...his house is big and empty." Roxas said as he punched Cheryll on her arm.

"Rooockkkk'sss Aassssssss!" Cheryll said retardedly as she punched him back.

"How's Nikolass, Kanshisha?" Shina asked the mute who was up until now smiling.

"I don't know...I really don't want to talk about him right now..." Mamo said as Kanshisha looked away.

"...But...I thought you two were really close friends..." Shina looked down alittle ashamed for asking.

"We are...but...he's fine." Kanshisha put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Shina smiled as Cheryll started a group hug.

"Hey, enough PDA over there!" Zexion hollered as Cheryll smirked.

"Yeah Mr. Zexion, stop showing your daanger how much your hand loves it!" Cheryll shouted.

"What did you say?!" Zexion hissed, red with fury.

"You heard me, unless you're going deaf!"

"Kanshisha, take her down to the office after this heinous lock down is over!" Zexion commanded as he proceded to get a detention slip out for Cheryll.

The group hug faded and Zexion had given Cheryll and Kanshisha the slip. After he went to his desk, the talking went down to a murmur and things returned back to a restless calm. Kanshisha put the office's copy of Cheryll's detention in his pocket since she was eyeing it with an evil scheme gleaming in her expression. Zexion lighten up and the class played board games but Cheryll was exempted from it due to her devious cheating ways.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"When will we be able to get him back?" Santa Clause mused to himself as he inspected a toy-making machine.

"Who are we talking about now?" DiZ walked into Santa Clause's factory and stood infront of the door.

"Oh DiZ...I was just wondernig about Christopher Feuer. He would help me with Christmas around this time of year." Santa Clause pointed to a picture of a handsome young boy with deep violet hair with black tips and went down an inch past his shoulders.

"His...Nobody will join us soon enough. Jack should be getting him to see the truth soon."

"Christopher lost his heart?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But his Nobody is slowly retrieving his heart on it's own. Christopher will be back soon."

"How has he been recovering in such a way without Xemnas has taken notice to Christopher's recovery in...Kanshisha. That is where Jack comes in. He'll convience our 'Chrismas' to return back to us.

"I just hope that Chris will return back in time to help me with Christmas this year!"

"He should, he should."

DiZ and Santa then both smiled at on another in a hopeful gleam. But as soon as DiZ began to turn around, an elf that was out-of-breathe and bloody busted into the room. The elf held his bleeding arm and began to mumble incoherently.

"Ernie! What's wrong, what's happened?" Santa asked in a worried voice.

"He's back! The riendeer and some of the other elves held him off but...we know he is out of Christmas land..."

"Who?"

"Oogie-Boogie..." the elf named Ernie fainted as elf medics came in and quickly treated Ernie.

"We have to stop him!" Santa proclaimed as DiZ frowned.

"I'll contact Jack and tell him to get Chris's nobody quickly!"

-------------------====-----------------------------------=====-------------------

It was after school and Kanshishsa was walking home. It was about 2:30 and the day went so fast. Cheryll got her detention, the lock down was over a wild dog that got in the school and there was no other big commontion for the rest of the day. Turning around the corner, a skeletal man awaited the mute boy. He stopped, the man looking so similiar to himself.

"Hey, you are Kanshisha, right?" the man asked as the mute boy nodded, "Where is Mamo? Oh, don't worry, I'm not a stalker! I can read your thoughts and you just thought of it right now..."

'How can you read my thoughts? Who are you? What do you want?' The boy thought.

"Come with me into the Hinderlands and I'll tell you who you used to be."

The two walked hastidly to the Hinderlands and Kanshisha waited anxiously for answers.

"I'm Jack Skellington and I'm here to help you."

'Help...you'll help me with what?'

"Xemnas hurts you, doesn't he? I'm here to free you from all that. He wants to prevent you from becoming who you really are!"

'Then, who am I? I want to know who I was...'

"You are Christopher Feuer, a keyblade wielder. You lost your heart before you could wield it and it was passed down then to Sora. You were a very generous person and helped Sandy Claws with Christmas! Your nickname name was 'Chrismas' too."

'Please, tell me more! I need to know the truth and understand why I am this way!'

As Jack began to open his mouth to continue on, a dark shadow came over them. They both looked over to see a big robust silohette of a bag filled with unknown material. The two men stepped back, Kanshisha seeing Jack horror-struck.

"Oogie-Boogie! I defeated you years ago!" Jack proclaimed as the sack laughed maliciously.

"Well Jack, I'm back and I'll finish you off! Oogie howled as Kanshisha got infront of Jack with his sword drawn.

"Kanshisha...I can handle him." Jack told the mute boy but he didn't budge.

'I want to help you. You told me who I was, I just can't let you fight him all by yourself.'

"Fine, if your set on it." Jack said as he and Kanshisha got into battle stances.

Oogie-Boogie laughed and then summoned a horde of black masses with yellow eyes. Kanshisha slashed at them as Jack went for Oogie. He raised his hand and lightnening stroke down toward Oogie. It hit him and Oogie struck back and the blow knocked Jack backwards. Kanshisha summoned a flock of crows and they faithfully attacked Oogie.

Ooogie flailed at the birds as Kanshisha went over to Jack to check up on him. Jack reassured Kanshisha that he was fine, and standing up, proved to be just so. As the two faced thier opponent, they discovered that their foe was guffawing and he summoned greater amounts more dark masses in the shape of ant-like creatures. As they fought, Oogie slipped away in the confusion. As the masses went down one by one, Jack and Kanshisha found themselves with a mad man on the loose.

"Kanshisha, we have to find Oogie!" Jack urged as the two began to leave the Hinterlands.

'I agree. We should split up and look around town for him' Kanshisha suggested.

"Then lets meet at the town square then."

The two then went in opposite directions. Curious onlookers watched them as they ran down the streets in search of the villian Oogie-Boogie.

]------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------[

Cheryll was travelling the scenic route to her home on this almost miserable day. The clouds were heavy with rain and the fog hung out low and thick. Cheryll ignored these factors completely as she continued on her way home. As she did so, she felt a dark presence come over her. Turning around she let out a gasp and stumbled back, caught completely off guard. Oogie-Boogie was towering over her and she hadn't brought her pocket knife with her today.

"What's wrong there princess? Scared?" Oogied taunted as he closed in on the now infuriated girl.

"I'll show you who's the goddamned princess you sack of shit!" She roared as she threw her schoolbag at Oogie and then charged for him.


	6. Chapter 5:: The Crow Part II

**

* * *

**

Chapter V: The Crow, Part II

* * *

Once again it was time for school but not everyone came. Kairi, Sora, and Koharu all felt the lack of Cheryll's absence. Kairi knew she was alright since she got a call from her last night. After discussing about all of the possibilities, the one that stuck was that she skipped today. The day went along slowly and there was a hard tension among the friends.

After school was over, the gang decided to go to Cheryll's house. Upon thier arrival, a sweet scent of food floated in the air. Knocking on the door, the eagerly awaiting Sora tried to hold in his drool. A tall woman that looked similiar to Cheryll opened the door and smiled at her guests.

"Hello Mrs. Connors! May we see Cheryll?" Kairi greeted as the mother let them in.

"Sure darling, aren't you her girlfriend?"

"Yes I am."

"I'll get her right away then. Hold on one moment."

The gang watched Cheryll's mom go upstairs as they then watched Cheryll's father cooking a meal. Waiting whilst fighting the urge to go into the kitchen and eating whatever was being made, Sora and Koharu silently played patty-cakes. When they heard thier friend and her mother coming down, they froze in anticipation.

Cheryll weakly presented herself, her face showing a struggling girl. She was paler and her eyes looked tired. Kairi went over to her and the two embraced. Koharu and Sora smiled at each other but then looked to Cheryll with a worried look. Cheryll sat herself down loftedly on a chair and then smiled quietly.

"What happened? Are you sick?" Kairi asked Cheryll as she held her hands.

"I'm...I was walking home yesteray and...this big sack came after me. We began to fight and when I punched him once, bugs poured out the hole I made in him and then one bit me."

"A big sack?" Sora exclaimed as the others were listening to her story.

"Yeah...and after a few more bugs bit me, I remember knocking the sack flat and he ran away. Then I went home and fell asleep."

"Did your parents call the police or hospital?" Koharu asked.

"Are you going to be okay? Should I stay here with you?" Kairi asked as Cheryll smiled.

"Koharu, my parents called the doctors and one will be here in a half hour and Kairi, of course I'll be okay and you have to stay with me, I've been so lonely without ya!" Cheryll smiled as she leaned against Kairi for support.

And for that gay half hour, the friends enjoyed themselves contently. The doctor then arrived and everyone dropped what they were doing to point and gape at the doctor. The man had long brilliant pink hair that was spiked and wore a floral lab coat on that just screamed "I HEART MEN".

"He's gay." The four recited to themselves quietly as the man looked at them.

"Which one of you girls is Cheryll?" The man said fruitedly.

"I am, Mr. Flower-Power!" Cheryll smiled weakly, her old antics took too much energy to put up right now.

"Dr. Marluxia is my name to you Ms. Connors." Marluxia corrected Cheryll and her parents came out to greet the flamer.

Kairi was told to sit next to Koharu and Sora while Marluxia did some blood extracting and other general check-up stuff. The procedure was a bit startling to Sora since he disliked the sight of blood even if it was in a vial. Cheryll let out an empty sigh, fatigue overcoming her own reserved energy. Marluxia said that'd he'll be back after the techs in the lab review carefully over Cheryll's blood. Everyone except Cheryll(who was simply too exhausted) said good-bye to the doctor as he left and things went bck to somewhat normalicy.

"Cheryll, do you want me to help you up to your bed?" Kairi asked the blonde whom replied with a meek nod.

"We are going to head back home you guys. Get better soon Cheryll." Koharu said as he and Sora left.

The girls headed up the stairs slowly, Kairi being careful not to hurt Cheryll inadvertently. After the two got up the steps, Kairi asked Cheryll for directions to her room. Cheryll gave her them quickly, wanting ony to be asleep at this moment. Getting there and in with speedy precaution, Cheryll was placed on her bed by her lover. With a few words that were exchanged between them, the blonde fell asleep.

.O.o.O.

Xemnas waited expectantly for a report from his pawns. His 'adoptive son' stood next to him, with a nuetral expression on his face. He was waiting for his 'son's' heart to come back, he felt it stronger and even more stronger every day! Once it was back, he would wait fro him to be able to wield a keyblade and then have him lose his heart yet again. His nobody would return but wield the keyblade and be under HIS control.

Thats why he hated Roxas, he had too much will and Sora was the same way. If he had a keyblade wielder, that wielder could fight off the others as he would carry out his agendas. Kanshisha's somebody would be the perfect canidate, his eternal innonence making him too naive to fight back. However, he knew that there was going to be bumps on the way there. The light and darkness took notice to the fallen keyblade wielder's recovery and are trying to convice Kanshisha to join them and then they'd have his somebody.

Xemnas could not have that and if he needed to draw blood, he would gladly and eagerly comply.

"Kanshisha, tell me, who told you about this 'Christopher'?"

Kanshisha froze and prepared to lie through his teeth for Jack.

FlAsHbAcK

"Hey, wait up!" Christopher shouted as he ran after another boy.

"What do you want? Haven't you embarassed me enough for one day?!" the boy snarled and Christopher looked down in shame.

"I want to say I am soo sorry that I spilled that drink on you. It was an accident, I swear!" Christopher drew some money from his pocket, "I'll buy you a new pair of pants, any kind you want!"

"What? You don't have to." The boy said in a low tone while facing an out of breathe Christopher.

"But its all my fault and I have to make it up to you!" The boy with multiple hair colors almost sobbed.

"Fine...but...I'll show you how you can make it up to me..." The boy leered and the other was filled with a sense of dread when the boy closed in on him.

End

"Kanshisha! Kanshisha!" Xemnas shook his 'son' as he must've had a memory recovered about his somebody.

'Sorry, I ...had another flashback.' The boy thought, lieing to the tanned man for this was his first flashback he got.

"So, that is how you found out about who you are?"

'Yes sir. It was.'

Xemnas then left the room, leaving Kanshisha alone to his thoughts.

- - -

Nikolass sighed, unable to rest that night. He was worried about his friend. Something told him that he might be getting his heart back. He was happy that his friend was going to be able to exist again but jealous that he couldn't be in existence with him. Either way, he'd still have feelings for him, Nobody or Somebody.

But would his somebody really know who he was? He guessed probably not since he hadn't meet Kanshisha's somebody before he lost his heart. He sighed as he got out of bed and pulled a cigarette out to smoke. The only thing he could remember about his somebody was that he loved smoking as much as he did now.

*****

Several months later, Nikolass had observed some rather interesting events. Kanshisha smiled and teased him more often and he even came over to his house just to give him a hug once. Cheryll and her gang were seen with Kanshisha and himself more and more often. But Nikolass didn't talk to them but he could tell something was up with Cheryll. She seemed to get more and more angry by the day and her friends took notice to it too. He couldn't give a flying rat's ass since he thought they were irritating.

What really irritated him though was that Koharu kept on bugging him to stop smoking his cig and socialize with his group of friends. Usually, he just took a drag and then exhaled but it was starting to get worse. They were GROUP HUGGING him now. He would let out a threat of cigarette burning them all one by one in the eyes but they just laughed and ignored the threat.

They didn't realize that the reason why he let Kanshisha hug him was that he had feelings for him.

He sighed. He HATED people. Period.

- - -

DiZ smiled, Christmas was around soon and so would the somebody of Kanshisha. Santa Claus was personally glad and Jack watched over the nobody and reported back to DiZ every so often. DiZ predicted that this day or the next would be his arrival but if not, it would be really soon.

- - -

Kanshisha was out in the streets, making his way to the Hinterlands. He could feel himself fading away and knew he was close to disappearing. He also told Nikolass to meet him there, he didn't want to be alone when he would become whole again.

That is when he reached the Hinterlands. Now was his time to lament on what would happen to him.

- - -

Nikolass got home late today, for he was apparently being transferred to that shitty school of Duskville High. He was red in the face angry as he held his new uniform and returned his old one. Roxas and Shina would be there but that didn't calm him one bit. That, GROUP OF BUFFOONS, would torture him until he committed homicide or suicide, both or which everone came first.

Thats when he remembered he had to meet up with Kanshisha in the woods. Switching out of his retarded new uniform and into his normal outfit, he sighed with contentment and annoyance. His normal outfit consisted of a white formal shirt, a marron vest, a dark red pair of pants, shoes that were dark brown and a brown tie. He knew that it was more formal than casual but he was a product of his time. Then he grabbed his current pack of cigarettes and lighter and he left his house and headed for the woods.

Walking towards the woods with his cigarette in his fingers, Nikolass continued along a path unfamiliar to him. The trees around him gave him the creeps as he took a drag from his cigarette. When he got where the door trees were, he saw a laying figure covered with a cape. Nikolass ran over to it to find it was a naked (presumably)boy with long purple hair that had blue and pink highlights, black tips and the boy had piercings on his right ear and eyebrow and lips. The boy was very pale and he was unconcious or dead. Thats when it hit him, this was who Kanshisha was when he had a heart (and what he is now).

Checking to see if he had a pulse, Nikolass was relieved to find that he was alive. Smiling and outing his cigarette, Nikolass picked the boy up in his arms bridal style. He was very light and he mumbled something under his voice. He sounded like a girl and looked like a girl! He hadn't checked but he could've been a she and that would not explain anything to Nikolass about Kanshisha at all. Going back home and placing the boy (he saw his manhood inadvertently) in pajamas and in his bed, he awaited for the boy to rouse from his sleep.

- - -

Xemnas was in the middle of a meeting when he felt it. The 'son' has gone and now he could take a step closer to his goal. But, he did not know where he was or if he was alive or dead or if he was found or not.

- - -

DiZ smiled, his plot a step closer too. But he had the world's best interests in thought and planned to stop both Xemnas and the Darkness with the help of a few key people.

- - -

Cheryll groaned, her stomache ached her and Kairi had went into Cheryll's mom's kitchen to get her a cup of water to down some Pepto Bismal. She hated meds with a passion. But Kairi came back with a cup of water and a smile that made Cheryll forget about the Pepto Bismal. After a few encouraging cooes, Cheryll took the medicine that she told herself that she'd wouldn't take. Of course, she should of known that Kairi could make her do anything she suggested.

After Kairi left Cheryll, the aching girl sighed, not sure what to do. Cheryll's stomache didn't quite settle down and she could hear a deep dark voice in her head and slowly began to lose touch of reality.

- - -

Cheryll's mother had a long day at work, the rush hours at both of her jobs were exhausting. What was worse was Cheryll was getting worse and Dr. Marluxia said that she just had a cold. However, she feared for the worst. Making it back home, the mother found her daughter smashing a vase in the living room. Shocked, she went to her to see why she was behaving so wildly.

"Cheryll, why did you do that?" She asked her and the girl's now violent yellow eyes sparkled.

"Like I should answer to you woman!" Cheryll's now deep voice replied and then ran out of the house.

"Oh no, Cheryll! What has happened to you?" Her mother yelped, picking up a nearby phone and calling up her husband.


End file.
